What If?
by Dragonitegirl
Summary: When strange things start to happen to a few 7graders find themselves in a pokemon world, just read it for christ's sake and you'll know!


What If?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any characters that whoever  
owns blaa blaa blaa.Whatever.This story is based on a true story  
that happened and my secret crush. Well, on with the story!   
  
AGES  
Galina-13  
Lily-13  
Devin-13.5  
Elaine-14  
Katya-13  
Maria-14  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Wierd Light  
  
It was a sunny summer day and the drade 7 class was playing baseball.  
"Not very fun for them to run on this hot day,don't you think Lil?" Asked a   
girl that was sitting under a tree with her friend Lily, sipping a water  
bottle and watching the sweaty boys playing baseball and running around like   
their pants were on fire.  
"Not at all, Galina." Lily giggled, "The only one one not stupid enough to   
exhaust himself is your boyfriend,--" She was silenced by Galina, who had a   
secret crush on Devin and would not dare to tell him even if her life depended   
on it. She had had a crush on him since 5th grade and was happy that at   
least he went to the same school as she did.  
  
Galina was 13 and she STILL liked pokemon! She almost always wore her  
Dragonite t-shirt, blue shorts, Nike running shoes and her hair in a ponytail.  
But despite that she was the best student in her class! No one could believe   
that a pokemon-loving girl could be the best video game player and the top   
student in her class.She had all the pokemon games and all the limited addition   
gameboys.  
  
Lily on the other hand was the best athleete in the class.She got almost   
everything first place in Track and Field and was fast and agile.  
But Lily was not someone you would expect to be an athleete, she liked to be   
silly and fool around with her friends.Lily really liked to tease Galina   
about her secret crush.  
  
Devin was sitting close by and thinking about Galina, *she is so cute and she   
always laughes when I make jokes...I wonder if she has a crush on me like I do   
on her?* He looked at Galina and quickly turned away, she was staring at him too.  
  
Suddenly a rainbow-coloured flash went all over the world and as quickly as it came,  
it was gone. Everyone looked up in confusion, but too late the light was gone.  
All the grade 7 students went back to class and no one could stop talking about the wierd  
flash in the sky.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
At a lab on Harkly Island.  
  
"Sir, what the heck was that?"  
"I don't know, Rodger.But you can count on me to find out!"  
The scientist was madly typing on his computer, but coming up with nothing.  
He slamed his fist on the table and muttered,"I will continue this in the morning, lets go  
get some sleep!"  
  
School ended and Galina walked home.She heard some rustling and thought that it was some   
mean wild dog and ran as fast as her feet could carry her home.Panting and on the porch of   
her doorstep, she looked back and saw nothing."Oh well."she said to herself and came in the   
house.She yelled"I'm hommme!" and ran up to her room to do some reaserch on her computer.  
  
As Galina lay in bed, she thought about that wierd flash.Shuddering from the sudden coldness  
that somehow got in her room, she turned on the heater and putt it on her bed so it would   
warm her feet, and doozed off into sleep.   
  
The next day it was incredibly hot and people wore shorts and tanktops.  
As Galina was walking to school, she found a little ball. First thinking it was some kids' lost  
ball, she was about to put it back but it had a red top and a button in the middle.Suddenly,  
a thought came to her,It was a pokeball! She pushed the button and the pokeball became the   
normal size and excitement going through her, she threw it.But no red light came out, it was  
an empty pokeball.Galina was dissappointed but still happy, if there was a pokeball, there   
are pokemon around!  
  
At school, Galina told Lily what happened.It turned out Lily had found a pokeball too.  
They chatted and after school they decided to check out the woods and see if they find   
wild pokemon to catch. As they were walking past the same bushes that Galina had passed last   
night, they shook again.Galina saw it and remembered that pokemon were real and it might be   
a pokemon she put her hands in and surprized, out popped a cyndaquil."Cynda!!!Quil!"  
cried the surprized pokemon.  
  
Galina quickly threw the pokeball and it rocked, rocked twice,rocked three times and PING!  
the pokeball announced that the cyndaquil was caught.Galina took the pokeball and let cyndaquil   
out."Hi, Cyndaquil!I'm your new trainer!"she said and the cyndaquil jumped into her arms."Cynda!"  
it cried, happy to have a nice human to care for it."WOWWWW!"exclamed Lily,"You actually caught  
a pokemon!!!"  
  
"Guess so!"Galina leaped into the air with joy,"And I'm naming cyndaquil...uh..Cyndaquil,are you   
a boy or girl? One nod for girl, two nods for boy." cyndaquil nodded once and Galina decided to   
name her Amber.  
  
Lily was jelous and she wanted a pokemon of her own,just like Galina."Galina,can we still go to   
the woods to look for a pokemon?" "Sure, Lily! Amber and I will help you catch a pokemon!"  
As they entered the woods, Lily saw some stripy plant move.She bent to touch it and pulled out a   
sentret instead.She dropped it, Amber scratched it and Lily threw her pokeball at the sentret.  
Sure enough, the two new trainers and their pokemon came out of the woods with smiles on their   
faces and headed home.  
  
That night, Galina didn't need her heater because she had cyndaquil to warm her and Lily didn't   
need her teddy because she had her soft sentret to sleep with.  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be much more interesting and I HOPE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
